


Snowboarding

by purgat0rypals



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowboarding AU, They're Finally Happy For Once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgat0rypals/pseuds/purgat0rypals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan teaches Anakin how to snowboard and it goes exactly how you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowboarding

They’ve been stuck on Orto Plutonia for a couple weeks when Obi Wan finally decides that their plethora of downtime can be used for a teaching opportunity– and a bit of fun.

“Ugh, this is too hard!” Anakin’s voice rings with annoyance as he falls back into the snow for the millionth time.

“Patience, Anakin,” Obi Wan skids his snowboard to a stop to talk to the other man, “You’ll get it, eventually.”

Anakin glares as he moves in front of him and offers his arms out to help him up. He rolls his eyes, but reaches up to Obi Wan’s hands as he’s hoisted up out of the snow. He stands, wobbling back and forth on his board as he tries to regain his balance, before falling forward and taking Obi Wan down with him. They land with a dull  _thud_  as Obi Wan falls flat on his back and Anakin comes crashing down on top of him.

Anakin presses his numb face against the scarf around Obi Wan’s neck as he groans, “I’m done.”

The older man laughs, his warm breath creating a puff in the cold air, “No, you’re not. Come on, get up.”

“Obi Wan,” he whines softly as his arms lock around his torso in an awkward hug, “Can we just go back to the base?”

Anakin reaches up to pull his goggles and helmet off and he does the same for Obi Wan as he raises his eyebrows at him. He looks down at the man under him as he smiles sweetly, “I can think of a thousand things I’d rather be doing.”

“Oh yeah?”

Anakin’s lips curl up into a grin and he leans down to press his lips against Obi Wan’s. They move against each other as Anakin brings his hand up to cradle Obi Wan’s cheek, deepening the kiss. They break away, both with flushed cheeks and shy smiles as they look at each other.

“Hmm, that does sound promising,” Obi Wan’s chest rumbles against Anakin’s as he talks, “But I’m getting you to snowboard today, one way or another.”

With that, Obi Wan takes a handful of icy snow and shoves it up Anakin’s shirt against his bare back. Anakin arches his back and curses at the sensation as Obi Wan grabs his helmet and goggles and he rolls out from underneath the younger man. He jumps up on his board as Anakin angrily roars on the ground behind him, “OBI WAN!”

“Come get me!”

He hears another string of angry curses as Anakin struggles to get up off the ground with his feet strapped to his board. It takes him a few tries, but eventually he’s up and slowly making his way down the slope to where Obi Wan is watching him with a grin on his face. As soon as Anakin gets close, he turns to slide a bit further down the hill. Anakin starts to get better and faster by the second and soon enough he’s almost catching up to Obi Wan. He senses Anakin getting dangerously close behind him and he turns to extend his arm and flip his partner’s board with the Force. He looses his balance and tumbles into the snow as Obi Wan slows to a stop again with a breathless laugh.

He hears the  _click_  of the snowboard straps too late and as he turns to look back, Anakin’s lunging towards him– his arms wrapping around Obi Wan’s abdomen as he tackles him to the ground. They wrestle in the snow as Anakin tries to shove snow under his clothes and Obi Wan tries to stop him. Anakin grins at Obi Wan’s cry when he lifts the other man’s shirt and presses ice against the warm skin of his stomach. Obi Wan takes a handful of snow and throws it at Anakin’s head in response, laughing when it explodes across his cheek. They end up tangled together on the ground, their bodies covered in melted snow and shaking with laughter.

Anakin straddles Obi Wan’s hips as he sits back to look at the man underneath him with a grin on his face. He doesn’t know how he ended up being lucky enough to call Obi Wan his, but he doesn’t question it as his love flows out into their bond.

Obi Wan feels his chest radiate with warmth as Anakin’s love spills into their bond and he can’t stop himself from sitting up. He pulls his helmet off in one fluid motion and he does the same for the man in his lap. Anakin’s lips curl up over his teeth in a wide grin as Obi Wan leans forward and kisses him passionately. He can feel Anakin smile against his lips as he pulls him closer, their chests pressing against each other as Obi Wan tilts his head up to continue kissing the man above him.

They break away, pressing their foreheads against each other’s. Obi Wan’s heart swells with love and happiness and his voice is soft as he speaks, “Anakin..” He struggles for the right words, so he takes Anakin’s hand and splays it over his heart instead.

Anakin meets the soft blue of Obi Wan’s eyes as he smiles shyly at the younger man. Anakin nods with understanding as his palm presses firmly against his chest and he smiles at Obi Wan. He takes Obi Wan’s hand and holds it against his own heart, his eyes shining with love as his partner meets his eyes and nods meaningfully.

They stay like that for a while– sitting in the snow as the warmth of the love in their bond swells in their hearts and spills out into their chests. Eventually, they move to get up. They both strap into their boards and race each other down the mountain, the sounds of the two lovers falling and laughing filling the crisp air.

And when they crawl into bed together that night, Anakin presses his body close to Obi Wan’s and he thinks that maybe the whole snowboarding thing wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
